Mobile devices obtain certain pre-defined information from a communication network for the purpose of being authenticated and be allowed to interact with the communication network, based on various telecommunication industry standards. Notably, these authentications initiated by the network are for network monitored services such as voice communications, messaging and basic data access. Thus, once authenticated the mobile device may utilize basic functions like voice communications, messaging and basic data access, as noted above.
Some authentications for other types of services are authorized by pushing information over the air. For example, the network may push entitlement information continuously over the air to the mobile device. However, pushing information over the air suffers from drawbacks such as not being reliable, timely and efficient.